


Ja'far's Dilemma

by CiellaAnderson



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Poor SInbad but he deserves it for teasing Jafar, Sharkkan and Yamuraiha banter, Sinbad is teasing flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiellaAnderson/pseuds/CiellaAnderson
Summary: It took him just one sentence. ONE sentence to lose his focus for the whole day (and probably for the whole week.) to deem him quite useless to work.
Relationships: Jafar/Sinbad (Magi)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	Ja'far's Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work from 2014 exported from Wattpad. :)

Ja'far couldn't keep his head straight ever since this morning. It's a very rare occurrence so anyone can easily guess when he's out of it even if he's a master in hiding his emotions behind a neutral face.

The culprit of his lost focus is none other than the annoying-as-hell king of Sindria, Sinbad.

It took him just one sentence. ONE sentence to lose his focus for the whole day (and probably for the whole week.) to deem him quite useless to work.

" _You are really adorable, Ja'far._ "

He couldn't fathom why that damned sentence came up again. Despite it being a compliment, it didn't impress him at all. Well, a little bit but it's more irritating since it hinders him from working sufficiently.

Ja'far slammed his quill on the table very hard, quite surprising it didn't break, when the words he wanted to write wouldn't form into the right sentence he needed. With an annoyed huff, he got up from his chair and went out of his office to relieve himself of the building stress the damned sentence's caused.

'Honestly! He never fails to distract me from my work whether he's close or not.'

\------------------------------------------

The moment he stepped out of the palace, the first thing, and not the pleasant one, he saw was piles of rubble scattered in almost everywhere he looked. His eyes flicked dangerously towards the ruckus and was not really surprised to see Sharkkan and Yamuraiha throwing pile by pile of ripped off cement causing the once smooth flooring to be exposed of its earthy soil.

"You can't just say nasty things especially about me, idiot monkey!" Yamuraiha venomously spat. It's rare for her to sound like that so Ja'far got the barest hint that Sharkkan must have said something that hit home base.

Sharkkan felt a growl in his throat, "I'm just stating the truth, witch! You were the one who started it anyway! How would you know I became a general just to flaunt and attract girls!? For your information, I was under king Sinbad's wing the same time you were taken in!"

"Truth!? TRUTH!?" Oh dear. Ja'far could feel Yamuraiha's dangerous aura even from his place.

He knew he should have stopped them the moment he stepped in but he was not really in the mood to be a responsible guardian now. He has his own problem brewing and he couldn't handle another one especially THIS one.

However, he immediately changed his mind when he heard Yamuraiha's outburst to which he could have sworn even Sinbad heard at the rate how she howled these words:

"THE TRUTH THAT I OFFER MY BODY TO GAIN ADDITIONAL MAGIC!?! IS THAT IT?! IS THAT IT, SHARKKAN!?! HOW.DARE.YOU!?"

Ah. That is certainly under the belt. Trust Sharkkan to blurt out reckless things even if he meant it as a joke. The headache from his own problem worsened...He could just imagine the scrolls piling up on his desk by now.

Ja'far adjusted his sleeves and swiftly untangled a few loops of red thread from his arms with a sigh. He threw it towards the duo, just in time to stop Yamuraiha from finishing her spell and Sharkkan from activating his household vessel.

"Stop it, you two!" He commanded as he got closer to the two squirming generals.

Yamuraiha was quick to answer as she looked at Ja'far with a teary face, "But he insulted me, Ja'far! He insulted my abilities and my womanly pride!"

"What!" Sharkkan balked as he struggled more upon hearing the accusation, "You insulted my loyalty! I just returned the insult, you witch!"

Ja'far heard enough and he honestly don't want to deal with their ramblings. With an audible sigh, he unwittingly, with the exemption of hurting Yamuraiha, dragged them towards the palace.

"You both did something wrong so you both deserve a punishment."

"What!?" For someone who got into a fight, their exclaim is in perfect unison.

"You will be standing on one of the balconies with a bucket of water on each hand. I will have Masrur watch over you to make sure you won't step on each other's feet or any foolish action you're bound to do once I'm out of sight."

The whining started and he's just glad that when he finally got the two to their punishment, he's finally free of their annoying noises.

By now, he couldn't summon the will to work again. Well, that's a first. He worked hard to train himself to do work almost automatically and suddenly feeling this even with a horrible headache might give everyone a heart attack.

Ja'far heaved a sigh and just opted to retire early than usual. He finished a lot of work due for tomorrow morning so he can just get back to it during the midnight when his headache's gone.

He stripped off of his uniform leaving him only in his shirt and knee length white trousers. Upon getting under the covers, he couldn't keep his eyes open within the first two seconds.

No matter how he hated admitting it, Sinbad's right about his lack of proper rest.

\------------------------------------------

Sinbad immediately excused himself from dinner once he found out that no one has seen Ja'far ever since this afternoon.

The only reason his advisor would skip dinner would always be because he's terribly sick. To make matters worse, Ja'far never made it a habit to inform anyone when he's sick. The silverette was reprimanded for it but he said he can handle himself and that there's no need to bother people.

With that in mind, he hastily made his way to the silverette's room.

He knocked twice but received no response and that made him worry even more. Ja'far would always answer his door even if he's sick. The boy grew up with him and he knew for sure that Ja'far isn't a very heavy sleeper.

Without further ado, he let himself in only to panic even more when he saw the room very dark. He was about to assume that Ja'far's not in the room when he caught sight of someone stirring on the bed.

People couldn't have imagined the amount of air Sinbad exhaled when he recognized the lump as Ja'far.

He closed the door and relied on the bright moon's light to keep his footing even in the dark. He thanked it even as it allowed him to see the adorable, peaceful face of his advisor while asleep.

He suddenly remembered the times he used to stare at the young Ja'far during the good 'ol days. His face back then is just like what he's seeing now...

The urge to touch overruled his sensibility so it wasn't a surprise when he found himself neck to neck with a small dagger.

Ah, he forgot that Ja'far really disliked being touched without a warning.

"It's just me." He said with both hands on either side of his head and a sigh.

\---------------------------------

Ja'far woke up to the warm hand on his head. Since his weapons aren't with him every time he retires for the day, he always kept a small dagger under his pillow in case someone breaks in. The hand was no exception and so he wasted no time in pulling out his dagger and having it against the other's throat.

"It's just me." Came the voice of his headache's source. Sinbad.

Ja'far huffed and hid the dagger again. He buried his face into the pillow, wanting to ignore the man and just go back to sleep. His headache lessened considerably but it's still there and has started increasing again.

And he was hoping to feel better already.

"Are you sick?" Sinbad was quite surprised when Ja'far ignored him. Could it be that Ja'far's still mad at him because of what he said this morning? He knew Ja'far couldn't take compliments very well but being complimented as 'adorable'...Was it too much?

"My head hurts." Came the muffled reply of the silverette, not even bothering to sound acknowledging.

The king could feel that Ja'far wanted him to go away but he's not really the person to back down so easily.

Instead, he sat on the free space beside Ja'far and leaned down to close the awkward gap between them.

"Really now? I thought you caught a fever."

There was no reply but it made Sinbad giggle as he run a hand on the silverette's head affectionately. The smaller man is really adorable especially when he acts like a petulant child.

"You're angry at me for calling you 'adorable', aren't you?" Ah, that hit the nail.

Ja'far sputtered indignantly. "W-why would I be angry over such a petty word?"

Sinbad chuckled, "I know you, Ja'far. You can't take a compliment without it distracting you. Besides, your reaction gave it all."

The silverette groaned and insistently buried his face into the pillow as he felt the hand on his head card through his hair. How could Sinbad make it seem so easy to tease people? The king is annoyingly childish.

"I'm right, then? You're so cute, Ja'far! Getting riled up over that?" If more, his groan doubled at that sentence. If looks could kill, Sinbad's gone the moment he stepped in.

After what seemed an eternity of laughing from the offender, he finally managed to stop and sigh in relief. With a soft smile, he wrapped an arm around the smaller man and pulled him close until his chest is flushed against the other's back.

"...Could you stop teasing me? I can't concentrate on my work with your incessant comments..." Ja'far mumbled, loud enough for the other to hear.

Another chuckle, "You are too cute not to tease, Ja'far...You need to work on your own self esteem."

Ja'far snorted at his so-called 'self esteem', "Yeah, right. And you need to work on your stupidity."

"That's harsh!" Sinbad feigned hurt. "I have a brilliant mind!"

"Your brilliant mind comes once in a blue moon, Sin."

"You love me for it!"

Ah, that zipped Ja'far.

No matter how many times he amend for all of Sinbad's stupidity, he'll always love him. He may hate his guts, his charm, his so-called brilliant mind and his physique...but still...he'll love him all the same.

Ja'far never thought he'll experience love in the most twisted way.

He huffed, not in annoyance but in adoration, "Yeah. A love I will never understand."

There were no words spoken but the king's grip said it all.

Ja'far felt his headache double. Yet...he welcomed this one for it brought a pleasant feeling he always loved.

\---------------------

The next morning, the people of the castle were surprised to see their king hanging upside-down from the ceiling of the dining room.

When they saw a fuming advisor walking past the room, they somehow understood what caused the king's predicament.

No one dared to ask for the explanation nor did they help Sinbad.

It's better to keep silent even if Ja'far does look adorable sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note (May 28, 2014):
> 
> My first SinJa fanfic and it sounded so cheesy. Damn. I don't even get why I dragged this on when it's supposed to be a drabble, not a oneshot.
> 
> 6/21/2020 Author's note:
> 
> I have started the process of exporting all my Wattpad works to AO3. I wasn't able to do this a decade ago because we had no PC and it's hard to copy paste most of my works from Wattpad (I typed my works using the mobile app) with all the technicalities I have to fill out in here. Haha! But now, we've got a PC and I'm trying my best to get everything here.  
> I have no beta, so I'm trying to check all my grammar lapses and spelling errors as much as possible. The majority is unedited since my writing prowess back then is much more desirable than now :u:
> 
> Reading through all my old works feels like going home briefly to the fandoms I've had before settling in Bungou Stray Dogs. Wow, my childhood was a wild ride.
> 
> As I've mentioned, I've been exporting fics from my Wattpad, so it might explain why I've mentioned on the original author's note that this was my first SinJa fic when I've released the first 2 here in ao3 dated 2015. Haha


End file.
